Harry Potter: Applied Magic
by Simon Illyan
Summary: Maggie Kimbal, a savy D&D character, meets Harry and Hermione at an early age. Melding D20 and HP magic, the trio proceeds into the field of Technomancy and "Global Optimization". How will they cope with incompetent opponents, impossible research goals, subplots, and tricky hijinks? Munchkining Harry Potter style, of course.
1. A Beginning

Chapter 1: A Beginning

In the year 1986, at the address of Number 4 Privet Drive, a crisis was brewing. A crisis whose resolution would alter the fate of the world.

Harry Potter hated school. Well that is not entirely true. Harry liked the idea of school. It was putting it into practice that was painful. Harry liked Grade 2 and the subject matter therein, but the tests were the worst of the worst. Harry had to tread a thin line between doing too poorly and disappointing his teachers and doing too well and overshadowing Dudley. It was a hard and treacherous path to tread.

This time he failed, if the noises emanating from Number 4 Privet Drive are to be believed. It is a shame; young Mr. Potter keeps preforming too well.

"Boy!" came the shout from a large walrus-shaped man. "You must have cheated or used your – your freakiness. There is no way you could have beaten my Dudders."

"But I didn't cheat or..."

"Are you calling me a liar, boy?" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "Just wait till I get my hands on you, boy. I'll teach you a lesson that you'll never forget."

On hearing these words, Harry turned and fled away from the man apoplectic with rage. He could not flee far until he was trapped. Stuck in a corner with walls at his back, little Harry yelled with all the indignation he could muster "It's not fair. I hate this place with its stupid rules. Why can't... it...". He broke off with a sob and a whimper. He cowered and cried and with a crack, disappeared.

**A/N: **Just a little teaser.


	2. Maggie's Beginning

Chapter 2: Maggie's Beginning

"Be more careful, when wording your wishes, than the Queen is when wording Her Proclamations, for Proclamations are the laws of man while wishes are the laws of gods."  
-Adeline Kimbal

* * *

On another planet, in another plane, Margaret Kimbal spawn of Adeline Kimbal was crying her eyes out.

Under ordinary circumstances, the arrival of Burbage the Brown would have merited exclamations of glee from all persons under 5 feet in height. The arrival of Burbage meant a feast, stories, and great rejoicing under the watchful eye of the master bard. Burbage the Brown told excellent stories. He especially liked to regale the populace of Lyndonvalle with tales of his old adventuring days alongside Adeline Kimbal. He told epics of magic, heroes, and dragons.

On these occasions, Maggie would avidly attend, if only because Burbage would talk of her mother's past. Adeline herself never spoke of how she became High Mage. Adeline never spoke of why she lived out in Lyndonvalle, instead of in Lyndon proper. Based on Burbage's tales, Maggie presumed that an Illithid prompted the move, the very same Illithid that merited Adeline's title of High Mage. The simple truth was that The Queen had an Illithid as an advisor. Adeline and Burbage and the rest of the group, purged the abomination, earning the admiration of the Queen. This tight knit group baptized by conflict, and backed by The Queen, set out as troubleshooters (adventurers) all over the realm. They had their adventures until they mellowed out and settled down with families. Usually, Burbage carried letters keeping them in contact. He, bard to the core, would ride in, joke, and tell stories. He would take lodging in his old friend's homes, and deliver the letters from other friends elsewhere.

Last time was different, however. He rode in in a hurry, and in a somber mood, knocked on the door of the High Mage's tower. He stood somberly in the darkness, panting as rain pounded on his head and washed off his back. He stood waiting awhile, as Adeline hurried out to greet him. Her joyful greeting, turned confused, as they broke into hurried murmuring. Her eyes wide in panic, she glanced back inside, just in time to see Maggie come to the door. Something was amiss, even Maggie could see that. Something important enough to merit the attentions of the High Mage of Lyndon, had arisen. It could have been something simple like the last time Burbage came to the door, four years before.

Maggie still remembered that day. It was a bright and sunny morning that heralded Burbage's arrival, in direct contrast to the gloom and darkness this evening. Last time Maggie's mother had to ride off in a hurry was because The Queen had come to visit The Library at Lyndon proper and had requested the attendance of Her High Mage. Maggie, to her great displeasure, was only three at that time and, as such, was unable to go along. Margaret Kimbal refused to allow a simple thing like age to block her this time. She had studied hard, one spell in particular, and planned to come along this time.

Their conversation at an end, Adeline hastened inside to grab her cloak and her spellbook. She tried to slip on out, but she was waylaid by her daughter.

"Can I come along?" asked little Maggie, her mind still on the past. "I've always wanted to visit The Library."

"I am afraid that you may not my sweet, for I am not going to The Library this time."

"Must you go?" interposed Maggie.

"I fear I must, but I shan't tarry. How about I take you to The Library when I return, as repayment?" At Maggie's nod of acquiescence, Adeline hugged her daughter hard, an unusual gesture for the High Mage. "Study hard my sweet, I'll be home before you know it."

Adeline exited the tower, summoned and mounted her horse, and rode off into the rain, following Burbage. Maggie watched from the doorway, magical light spilling out into the inky black, as her mother was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again.

Margaret Kimbal stepped back inside, back to her studies. She tried to begin where she had left off, with the magical theory of the spell "Scholar's Touch", but it proved too difficult. Maggie's difficulty concentrating stemmed from the fact that her mind was still focused on The Library with its gleaming spires and silvery parapets. She wondered what could have called her mother away, if it was not The Library. No matter, as a High Mage, Maggie erroneously assumed that her mother could deal with whatever the issue was. Unfortunately, she was in for a rude awakening.

A month passed by. Maggie studied by her lonesome, eating whatever was in the larders. Memorizing spells was not as easy as it sounded, but it did not make her dependent on a spellbook. She remained stuck up in her mother's tower until the day that Burbage came back, alone.

The morning dawned bright and sunny, with hardly a cloud in sight. In fact, the only thing in sight was a somber procession making its way into the village of Lyndonvalle. The procession in itself was an unusual occurrence, but the most unusual part was the man leading it. His face, drawn and grim, contrasted with his usual jovial manner. He broke away from the procession, dismounted, and made his way slowly towards Maggie's door. She stepped outside to see what was the commotion. Peevishness gave way to delight as she saw Burbage, but his solemn demeanor caused delight to turn to apprehension.

"Your mother is dead," were the first words that he spoke all morning. Seeing that Maggie was not too distraught at the news, he elaborated "She took a sphere of annihilation to the face. She is never coming back."

Maggie's face crumpled, her demeanor distraught as she mouthed the word "No". Trying again, she managed to utter "No. She can't be dead. It is impossible."

Adeline was the rock upon which Maggie's life was built, was centered. Now she was dead. There was no one to teach her magic, there was nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Maggie crumpled and burst into tears. Burbage caught her, and allowed her to cry.

When the tears began to lessen and the weeping less pronounced, Burbage reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a simple ring with merely a plain band of gold and a small ruby. Burbage handed it over to Maggie. "It was to only thing of your mother's to survive. It fell off her finger as she passed into the void"

"I – I don't know what to say, except thank you. Still this ring won't bring my mother back. She said she would take me to the Library. She promised. And now she is dead. Being High Mage didn't help her I guess. I merely wish I could have gone to The Library with the High Mage of Lyndon. I just -"

_Gong.  
_The Ruby discoloured and faded in hue.

_Gong – Gong.  
_Maggie's words reverberated and hung in the air.

_"Wish I could have gone to The Library with the High Mage of Lyndon"  
_Maggie shimmered and faded into nothingness.

_"Wish I could have gone to The Library with the High Mage of Lyndon"  
_The ring clattered to the ground, the ruby crumbling into dust.

_"Wish I could have gone to The Library with the High Mage of Lyndon"  
_There the ring sat, a gold band once more.

Burbage picked up the ring, and suddenly there was silence.

**A/N:**This chapter is not really relevant to the plot, at least for a while. If this makes little sense, just imagine that this is Maggie's D&D back-story. It will grow and be enhanced with time.


	3. An Unlikely Meeting

Chapter 3: An Unlikely Meeting

"Not all parties start in taverns; Burbage found me in the library."

-Adeline Kimbal

* * *

"How was school today, honey?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Come on Hermione, what's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, everyone was mean to me, and and they stole my book! … Can we go to the Library?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I would love to go with you, but I am a little too busy I'm afraid."

A different voice added its opinion, "'Emma Granger, too busy to go to the library.' You can't be serious."

"I am serious..."

"And I'm the King of England," the voice put in sarcastically.

"Yeah mum, I'm the High Mage of London. Come on, won't you please come."

Two voices battled each other for the next comment. "Don't you mean the Magistrate of London –" "– why don't you just go without me –" "– besides you are not eligible..."

Hermione brushed past her exuberant parents and slipped back outside. She could still hear the voices from inside. "Well, it's no more ridiculous than claiming to be King..." Hermione sighed shaking her heard. She shrugged her book-bag into a different position on her shoulder and set off towards the library.

* * *

A riot of colours assaulted Maggie's eyes. She stood up blearily rubbing her eyes. The world swam in her vision. Maggie quickly sat back down with a modicum of grace. She focused inwardly and snapped back in control of herself (Psionic skill-ranks were useful that way). A sign, initially blurry, crystallized in her vision. "Crawley Library" it read.

Maggie slowly and unsteadily rose to her feet. She glanced around, seeing nothing familiar, she shrugged and set her shoulders. Boldly she walked towards the towering glass doors. The doors slid apart to allow her entrance.

_This is nothing like what I imagined the library to be, but this must be the right place. I mean, nowhere else would waste the XP to enchant the doors. Now where is mother?_

Maggie looked down every corridor, but Adeline was nowhere in sight. Sighing to herself she picked up a couple books that looked interesting, selected a comfortable chair, and settled down to read.

She only read a couple pages into _An Illustrated History of False Teeth_, before...

_Are you a wizard or are you not? Pick yourself up Margret. You're slipping... Come on, what spell were you just practising this morning?_

Maggie rather disliked that sarcastic voice, but boy, she really was stupid. She gently closed the book. Gently brushing her hand over the cover, Maggie murmured "_**Scholar's Touch**_." Closing her eyes, she let the history wash over her consciousness. Turning her psyche inward, she began collating the information in the story into informative 800 word packets. Then using auto-hypnosis she began memorizing each of the packets.

Maggie was interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder. "Excuse me, but you have the only copy of _An Illustrated History of False Teeth, _and I really want to read it, but if you are busy I can go read something else until you are done." The rapid speed chatter from what appeared to be a mound of brown hair really caught Maggie off guard.

"Sure, sure, whatever," Maggie said as she handed the book over. "I'm going to go back to memorizing it now."

"Wait, memorizing it. How is that even possible? I mean – you weren't even looking at it. My name is Hermione by the way." The other girl held out her hand to shake. Maggie looked at it confusedly. "Don't socialize much do you?" Hermione continued her whirlwind conversation. "I mean – what is your name?"

"Emm, erm, uh, magic and I'm Margret Kimbal. Please call me Maggie."

"Magic? What kind of answer is that? I mean – tell it to me straight. Skip all of that –"

"Magic is exactly what I mean," Maggie cut across Hermione's diatribe. "I am editing the fundamental rules of the universe, as I see fit. What else do you expect in The Library of Lyndon."

That shut Hermione up. Unfortunately, Maggie's relief was short-lived, "You do know we are in Crawley right. We are like 28 miles from London. Are you sure you are not lost?"

"Crawley! What in the name of the twelve gods is Crawley? There is no Crawley anywhere in Greater Bedlam-shire! I should know, I drew the bloody maps."

"Bedlam-shire? Here in jolly old England, there is most definitely a Crawley. Furthermore, I have never heard of this 'Bedlam-shire.'"

"Okay... Please start from the beginning. Where in the name of the twelve gods am I?"

Speaking very slowly and making sure she enunciated every word Hermione began, "We are in Crawley Library, one of two libraries in Crawley. Crawley is a manufacturing centre in England, about 28 miles south of London. England is a country on Earth, which is a planet in the universe. That is about as far as I can go, I'm afraid. Would an encyclopedia help explain things?"

"Yes, please. Fetch me the largest encyclopedia they have. It is time to learn something about the gods forsaken rock."

_**Scholar's Touch**_. Maggie pondered the intricacies of this universe, while Hermione settled down into _An Illustrated History of False Teeth_. Neither commented on the other's reading preferences, as neither thought that they were strange.

Their brief respite was cut short by a rush of displaced air that delivered a dishevelled raven-haired boy. Sprawled out on one of the tables in Crawley Library, he was lucky to survive, and luckier still that his apparition was only witnessed by a certain two girls.

"My word, who are you and however did you get here? I mean –" "_**Detect Magic**_" "– it is rather rude to come bursting in here like that –" "– My eyes! My merciful eyes! The light! It burns us!" Maggie began rocking back and forth. "My eyes. My poor bleeding eyes."

Hermione and the boy looked at each other and then turned to stare at the screaming wreck on the ground beside them. Slowly ever, so slowly, Maggie rose to her feet. "What in the name of the twelve gods did you do boy?"

At the word "boy" their new companion cowered in fear. Hermione glared angrily at Maggie. "Calm down, you are scaring him." Turning to the boy, she asked softly, "Hello, I'm Hermione. Who are you?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, miss."

"There-there now. Everything will be alright, I promise." Glaring once more at Maggie, Hermione demanded, "Whatever has gotten into you? You have some explaining to do."

"Well, you see, I cast a spell that shows me ambient magic and magical effects. Whatever Harry did here radiated magical power like mad. It was almost overwhelming. I also noticed that you had some magical residue on yourself. Are you a spell-caster by any chance?"

"Not that I know of, Maggie, but as for you Harry, you better tell us everything."

So Harry told them everything. He told them of his "freak" happenings, his abuse at the hands of the Dursley's, of his hopes, his dreams, and how exactly he managed to make it to Crowley Library. Armed with this new information, the trio began to plan, plot, and connive. They would get revenge on the Dursley's and and many more besides.

**A/N: **A word to the aspiring fan-fiction author: Plan out the entirety of your story before you begin. If you only plan out part of it, you'll hit snags where you have to invent crazy ways of getting your story from point A to point B. If you do that, then your story will have more plot-holes than canon. (JKR owns Harry Potter and all the mistakes associated w/ canon.) Finally, updates will occur when I have time. (The final paragraph is short, so that I don't spoil next chapter.)


	4. A New Home

Chapter 4: A New Home

"No plan survives contact with the enemy."  
-Moltke the Elder

"I have no enemies greater than that of Fate, that Damnable Malfeasance herself."  
-Adeline Kimbal

"-And then you play them for all they are worth. Such is the art of the bard."  
-Burbage the Brown

* * *

Hermione Granger was deliriously happy as she skipped home. The smile threatening to split her face had little to do with the new books in her book-bag, but with her new friends.

Hermione Granger was a girl on a mission. She had some teachers to misdirect, some friends to free, and apparently some dinner to make. At least, that is what the note on the table said.

_Something urgent has come up at the practice.  
We don't know when we'll be back. You'll have  
to make dinner yourself. There is pasta in the  
jar by the stove.  
Love, Mum_

Hermione Granger was not even phased. It wasn't the first time she was at this home alone, but it would be the last.

* * *

The sun rose upon a bright and chipper morning in Crawley. The birds were chirping, dew was sparkling, and a brown-haired girl was dragging herself out of bed. She glanced out of her window at the still empty driveway. It is entirely reasonable that the Granger child failed to realize the importance of the absence of the car or activity in the house. Her sleep-addled brain was still focused on the start of her next great adventure.

Hermione skipped down the stairs, mind awhirl. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a bowl. She downed her cereal, while thoughts danced around in her head.

_I am going to lie to my teachers. I mean, I am going to tell the truth in a manner congruent to lying. I can't believe Maggie talked me into doing this. Still, those Dursleys deserve what's coming to them, and Maggie needs documentation proving her existence in Britain. This is the best option, but it feels so wrong. But magic. I must learn it, and Maggie is the only one that can teach me. I must follow through; I must._

Hermione brushed her teeth, like a good little girl. She spat, flossed, and rinsed her mouth out. She snatched up her bag and headed out the door. Her homework was done almost 3 weeks before so there was nothing forgotten as she went through the door.

As Hermione sat in class, her teachers were bemused. The know-it-all girl was not nearly as focused on the class and answering the questions. Sure, she had the appropriate response when called upon, but she was not so focused on trying to answer the questions. Hermione's thoughts all spun to a halt, when the bell sounded after math class and she was asked to stay behind.

"Hermione dear," Ms. Addinsum, a very nice maths teacher, called out, "could you please stay a little afterwards?"

"Of course, Ms. Addinsum," Hermione replied, while she was secretly cheering inside. _This is my chance to bring up Harry and Maggie. I can say that-_

Ms. Addinsum's next words shut that line of thought down. "I'm sorry, but there has been an accident. I'm afraid that your parents are dead. A madman was driving too fast and not looking. His car hit theirs in the side. There was nothing that they could have done. I'm sorry, so sorry..."

Hermione's mind went into full stop. _Dead they can't be dead. It is impossible. It-it..._

"Do you have any friends that you want to stay with?" Ms. Addinsum dragged Hermione back to reality.

_Harry. Today is still salvageable. I just will have to try a little harder._ "I suppose that I do. Harry, Harry Potter is a friend of mine. I would not mind staying with him. I mean, staying in a cupboard sounds lovely. I would love to read in such a nice cozy little nook. I hope it has lights, Harry did not mention that. Actually, come to think of it, he did not want to mention very much at all about his home life." Hermione trailed off. "Do you suppose that I could? Stay, I mean."

"I, uh, will look into it," Ms. Addison forced out. _I will into this very much my dear. Staying in a cupboard indeed._ "In the meantime, there is a nice lady from Child Services here to sort something out."

A neatly dressed woman strode into the room. "Hello Hermione, I'm Ms. Whiteberry. I am a 'monitor' over at Juniper Children's Home. I also work with Child Services, in more extreme cases. Would you like to come with me, to get settled over at Juniper. It will only be for a short time while we find your closest relative, or see if the Potters would be-"

"Harry's relatives are not the Potters, they are the Dursleys," Hermione interrupted.

Ms. Whiteberry pondered that for a moment. "On the drive over, why don't you tell me everything about this Harry."

* * *

A door splintered into pieces as police officers stormed Number 4 Privet Drive. The discovery of a badly beaten little boy in a cupboard was enough to see Mr. and Ms. Dursley escorted outside in handcuffs. Needless to say, the neighbours watched with avid interest and undisguised glee. Unfortunately for Dumbledore's future mental health, one Arabella Figg was out shopping as the time of the arrests.

The discovery of a badly beaten girl in the basement only increased the Dursleys' protestations of their innocence and stiffened the police officers' resolve against humouring such cries. The bobbies had some trouble actually getting Vernon Dursley into the back of the paddy-wagon. He must have hit his head like five times before they managed to throw him inside.

As to why Harry Potter was so badly injured, it probably had something to do with the taxi ride back to Little Whinging from Crawley. Vernon Dursley did not appreciate having to pay the bill. As to why Maggie appeared to be so injured, it was probably _**Charm Person **_and _**Disguise Self**_. Whether she tricked Uncle Vernon or Law Enforcement, remains known only to herself.

As to why Harry Potter and Margaret Kimbal were both placed in Juniper Children's Home, either Ms. Whiteberry or another kindly soul pulled some strings. Whether Maggie used _**Charm Person**_ to ensure their intervention or they did so solely because it is required by the Diabolical Machinations of plot is another unsolved mystery. Either way, someone in Child Services placed the trio under the same roof. May our Divine Master have mercy upon their souls.

**A/N:** I know that my chapters are short, but I think that I should end them at logical breaking points when I have them done, rather than drag out updates (with longer chapters) even farther.


End file.
